


teddy bear

by nsfwdeobi



Category: P1Harmony (Band)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Pedophilia, Smut, T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwdeobi/pseuds/nsfwdeobi
Summary: haku twisted and turned, unable to sleep. the teddy bear stared at him as he held it close, almost mocking him. it was nearly 1am in the close to pitch black room. all he ould do was thrash around on the bed to try and get comfy.
Relationships: Haku Shota | Soul & Yoon Keeho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	teddy bear

haku twisted and turned, unable to sleep. the teddy bear stared at him as he held it close, almost mocking him. it was nearly 1am in the close to pitch black room. all he ould do was thrash around on the bed to try and get comfy.

suddenly haku heard a soft knock on his door. "it's open!" he whisper-shouted. the door opened and light flooded in, hurting his eyes. "i can't sleep. can i cuddle with you tonight?" keeho entered his room and sighed. haku spoke a quiet yes.

closing the door, he sat on haku's bed, seeming to examine his body. "you're really adorable with that hoodie on. is it mine?" haku nodded. he smiled as he placed a soft kiss on your forehead. he pushed haku's hair behind his ear and gently kissed him on the lips. slowly, his hand caressed and trailed down his body. 

"why don't we get rid of these?" he got rid of his underwear and stroked his inner thighs. "there's no need to be so shy, baby - it's only me." he smiled and haku piped up, "the other members are here, what if they hear?" he shook his head. "why don't you just cuddle your teddy bear and sleep? i won't be long. and i won't be loud either, i don't know about you." he kissed his forehead again and haku cuddled up to his teddy, watching him undress himself. "try and sleep, sweetheart."

but he didn't. he haven't been sleeping. how is he possibly supposed to sleep when keeho's hands are giving him so much pleasure? it's hard to keep quiet let alone sleep. haku buries his head in the teddy bear as keeho adds a third finger to his hole. "i'm sorry if it hurts, baby." haku shakes his head and grind down on his fingers. 

"such an innocent little one, aren't you?" he brushes haku's hair from his face and gave him a little kiss while his fingers are curling inside of him, the sudden sensation is making haku's tummy warm up and his eyes water. he closes his eyes and sigh in pleasure as he slows down. "feels... really... good." haku says between shaky breaths. "you're so good for me. you're a little angel." he takes his fingers out gently after stretching haku out. "can you clean these up for me?" he take his fingers in his mouth. "so good for me. so, so good." 

the grip on his teddy bear tightens as he applies a couple drops of lube to haku's entrance. he slips into him slowly yet eagerly. he kisses his forehead, his nose and finally his lips. his legs wrap around his waist. "deeper. want more, please." he nods and nestles himself into his heat. his eyes roll to the back of his head as the pleasure takes over his body.

"if it hurts, tell me, okay?" he nods. he starts moving, slowly at first. eventually, he gets faster and faster, getting lost in his own pleasure and beginning to pound haku into the mattress. he cuddles the teddy with both arms, eyes closing tightly. "you look so pretty- fuck, you're so tight, baby."

"i'm really close." stuttering out the words meanwhile his stomach begins to heat up. his face starts to blush, spreading his legs wider, holding the teddy tighter, screwing his eyes shut, holding his breath, it all builds up and - finally - the high hits him. bringing the teddy up to his mouth, it manages to conceal his moans surprisingly well. he can feel keeho burying himself as deep as he can, filling him up with his cum. 

"aww, purest little bub. you okay?" he bites his lip, still trying to catch his breath. a kiss is planted on his lips whilst his eyes close. finally, he can get to sleep. "goodnight, baby." he whispers to him, pulling out of him. he gently cleans him up after and makes sure hes nice and cozy before snuggling up next to haku.

**Author's Note:**

> i am aware haku is a minor, you don't have to like this or whatever, i really do not give a shit if you don't like this


End file.
